Black Station (Location)
Black Station is a Nazi occupied station appearing in the Metro 2033 video game, and the Faction Pack DLC for Metro: Last Light. Overview Black Station is a small station in the Moscow Metro. During the events of Metro 2033 the station is occupied by Nazis with the intention of destroying Hole Station. The main "Public" part of the station is fairly small, and is similar to something like Dry station in terms of size, although there are several maintenance tunnels that can shortcut many areas of the station. The station is split into two parts; One part is half of the platform with a train car, and several maintenance rooms including a temporary generator room. Underneath a section of the platform is a small room, stacked with boxes and books. This could be the resting place of the previous residents of Black Station. The second half is the main platform area, which is where the bulk of the Nazi forces are. The two tunnels have been boarded up, and the floor replaced by wooden panels. Off to the side there is a side tunnel which is boarded up, although behind it an entry to the surface is still visible. One of the maintenance tunnels leads to a separate train tunnel, where Ulman will escort Artyom to Polis. Surface Outpost While not technically part of the station, the Nazi's above ground outpost is acknowledged as part of the same location. The Building is roughly 100 meters away from the station's main street level entrance, and is the only known Nazi outpost on the surface. The building is highly dilapidated, and several of the floors have caved in leaving huge gaps in the walls. The main 'lobby' area is the base station for the Nazis, they have several seats around a fire and some old cabinets and furniture used as defensive covers and ammunition storage. The rest of the building is empty or destroyed. On the top floor the roof has caved in, leaving the top floor open to the elements. The roof has a small shack, with a radio and tape player, possibly owned by the residents of Hole Station. Outside the building, there is the Metro above ground opening. Most of the area is iced over, and a lot of the walkways have rusted or fallen off. The area is frequently visited by demons, as several are seen flying in the area. By 2034, the ice and snow that covered the outpost has melted and filled certain areas with large amounts of water. The Reich has set up multiple sniper towers, generators and search lights. It also appears that they have doubled the amount troops stationed there. The entrance to Black station has also changed and the Nazis have set up what appears to be a decontamination room for entering and leaving the station. Trivia *During the events of Sniper Team, the Red Line Sniper takes almost the exact same route that Artyom took during Metro 2033. The difference being that the sniper starts out from the top floor of a building and uses a zipline to get around. Gallery MLL faction pack 005.jpg|Reich sentries at the surface Outpost 2013-08-14 00002.jpg|Surface Outpost above Black Station BlackStation18.png| Black Station Interior BlackStation19.png|Ditto BlackStation20.png|Ditto BlackStation12.png|The generator room Category:Locations Category:Stations